Creación
by Phankam
Summary: [One-shot] Loki disfruta un momento de magia con sus dos pequeños hijos.


_Loki no me pertenece :( Vali y Narfi pertenecen a la mitología, pero sus personalidades aquí descritas son de mi creación. Espero que les guste :)._

* * *

La capa verde del pequeño ondeaba mientras corría, su traje ceremonial impecable destacando contra el agreste terreno. Él caminaba tranquilamente, siguiendo con la mirada el apresurado andar de Vali, quien parecía haber olvidado no ir vestido adecuadamente para jugar en el campo. Narfi, por el otro lado, parecía consciente de la pulcritud de su tenida, cuidadoso de ni siquiera manchar sus zapatos negros, manteniendo el mismo ritmo de su padre.

"Papá, mira." Vali se dejó caer en la hierba, las rodillas de sus pantalones tiñéndose casi inmediatamente de verde, cayendo a corta distancia de una colorida mariposa que ni siquiera se inmutó con la presencia del niño. Loki se acercó sin poder reprimir su sonrisa, Narfi firmemente sujeto a su mano. "¿Puedo tomarla?"

"Puedes intentarlo." Opinó Loki, mirando de reojo a Narfi, cuya curiosidad comenzaba a superar sus deseos de mantenerse limpio y se veía súbitamente absorto en la labor de su hermano. Vali frunció el entrecejo e intentó poner una mano sobre el insecto, pero este se escabulló rápidamente, alejándose en un furioso batir de alas. Narfi rio suavemente ante el fracaso de su hermano.

"Papá…" se quejó Vali, mirando de mala gana a Narfi, quien ahora se ocultaba parcialmente detrás de Loki, sin desaparecer su traviesa sonrisa. Loki se arrodilló sobre una pierna y cerró su mano. Rápidamente, Vali se acercó, expectante ante la posibilidad de que su padre realizara algo de magia. Al abrir su mano, una mariposa idéntica a la que acababa de perder descansaba tranquilamente sobre los largos dedos de Loki, aleteando con pereza a la brisa de la tarde.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso, papá?" preguntó Narfi, apoyándose con su brazo sobre los hombros de su padre. Vali se sentó de piernas cruzadas, preparado para una lección que sabía que venía. Loki dejó ir la mariposa, encantado ante los ojos expectantes de ambos niños.

"La misma magia que está dentro de ustedes. Sólo deben cerrar su mano, cerrar sus ojos…" ambos niños hicieron lo que se les dijo. Loki disfrutaba de los simples rasgos que diferenciaban a los de otra manera idénticos gemelos: Vali, el mayor, cerraba sus ojos con máxima concentración, su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, obviamente intentando enfocar todo su poder entre sus diminutos dedos; Narfi, por el otro lado, se veía tranquilo, incluso un poco temeroso, no muy convencido de sus propias habilidades, pero aun así dispuesto a conseguirlo. "Ahora, ¿cómo se debería sentir una mariposa en su mano…?"

"Suave." Respondió Vali de inmediato, abriendo los ojos y la mano al mismo tiempo, pero nada ocurrió, la decepción clara en sus ojos celestes. Narfi, por el otro lado, mantuvo silencio por un segundo de más.

"Con ganas de escapar." Respondió finalmente el menor de los gemelos. Vali miró a su hermano, sin poder evitar asentir, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, esta vez imitando el actuar tranquilo de Narfi.

"Ambos tienen razón." Declaró Loki, cerrando su propia mano, sin quitar los ojos de encima a sus hijos. "Sientan el aleteo entre sus dedos, la suavidad de sus alas, las ganas de volar, imaginen los colores… ahora, ¿Recuerdan lo que les enseñé de enfocar su energía…?"

Narfi asintió rápidamente, sacando su brazo de los hombros de su padre y poniendo su mano sobre su cerrado puño izquierdo. Suspiró, y Loki sintió la magia emanar del menor de sus hijos, centrándose en sus manos infantiles.

"Ahora… déjenla volar." Narfi abrió lentamente sus dedos, y una pequeña mariposa azul emprendió vuelo de inmediato, ansiosa de conocer el mundo. El orgullo llenó el corazón de Loki ante el logro de su pequeño hechicero, el tímido pero astuto Narfi, quien ahora sonreía lleno de satisfacción, soltando a su padre y persiguiendo al insecto, por fin asumiendo su niñez y disfrutándola en lugar de cuidar su traje.

"Papá…" la voz de Vali le hizo quitar los ojos de Narfi, y volver la vista hacia el niño sentado en la hierba, con ambas manos abiertas, mostrando sus palmas desocupadas, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas de frustración a punto de escapar. Loki sujetó las manos de Vali entre las suyas, el calor de la magia presente pero no de manera suficiente.

"¿Sientes la magia?" preguntó Loki, dejando emanar su propia energía entre las palmas de su hijo. Vali asintió. "Ahora… muéstrame tu magia sobre la mía."

Vali no tenía tanto dominio sobre su energía, pero el incentivo de las manos superpuestas de su padre lo animaron. Cerró sus ojos, y escuchó las risas de su hermano disfrutando de su creación.

Para Loki, no había nada como ver a sus dos pequeños jugando, cada uno con su aura especial, persiguiendo los resultados de sus respectivas imaginaciones, sus risas resonando en los oídos del dios de las travesuras.

* * *

_Corto, pero preciso. Este one-shot corresponde a un extracto de una pieza mayor en la que estoy trabajando, que espero algún día haga su aparición por estos lados. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_-phankam._


End file.
